Why?
by WallofIllusion
Summary: It is the question that haunts us all: WHY DID THE CHICKEN CROSS THE ROAD! Answers from various anime characters. Chapters so far are YGO and Furuba.
1. YuGiOh! Style

A/N: Okay… this is my first published attempt at humor… so please be kind…

Original concept is from http: I plan to do several of these.

WHY?

It is the question that haunts us all. For ages, man has tried to formulate an answer, but nothing is sufficient. Everyone has their own opinion on the matter—even anime characters—and no one response can be deemed wiser or more foolish than the other. Greater than "Chicken or Egg?", it is:

"WHY DID THE CHICKEN CROSS THE ROAD?"

YUUGI:  
To protect his friends and save people who hate him.

YAMI NO YUUGI:  
To duel me and lose due to yet another massive contrivance.

SETO:  
I don't care. I'm busy. Leave before I sue you for asking such a stupid question.

JONOUCHI:  
I'M NOT A CHICKEN EITHER! I'm not a chicken, I'm not a monkey, and I'M NOT A DOG!

SHIZUKA:  
To be with its oniichan.

ANZU:  
Because crossing the road was dangerous, and if she did something dangerous, the hunky other self of her friend would come out and protect her.

HONDA:  
To flirt with his best friend's little sister.

MAI:  
It had drastically underestimated and thought it could beat me in a duel.

MOKUBA:  
It got kidnapped. Like me.

RYOU:  
Well, the chicken took three turns to cross the road, then it went into the tavern…

YAMI NO BAKURA:  
Because there was a Millennium Item on the other side.

MALIK:  
To escape from its cursed destiny, kill the farmer who inflicted that curse, and obtain true freedom.

YAMI NO MALIK:  
To kill people. And offer them as sacrifices to the darkness.

ISIS:  
To fulfill its destiny.

PEGASUS:  
I will find out by reading its mind with my Millennium Eye.

HAGA (WEEVIL:  
It wanted to eat my bugs, but its attempt activated my trap.

RYUZAKI (REX):  
It was running away from my dinos.

KAJIKI (MAKO):  
Tuna?

OTOGI (DUKE):  
To attack the heart points on the other side.

LABYRINTH PEOPLE:  
We do know why the chicken crossed.  
To find out, you must pay the cost!

4KIDS ENTERTAINMENT (A/N—Sorry. Couldn't resist.):  
We don't know. But if he did anything even mildly violent, inappropriate, or interesting on the way, we'll edit it out.


	2. Fruits Basket Style

Hi everyone and welcome to the second chapter of "Why?" by WallofIllusion! This chapter is Fruits Basket! Enjoy!

* * *

WHY?

It is the question that haunts us all. For ages, man has tried to formulate an answer, but nothing is sufficient. Everyone has their own opinion on the matter—even anime characters—and no one response can be deemed wiser or more foolish than the other. Greater than "Chicken or Egg?", it is:

"WHY DID THE CHICKEN CROSS THE ROAD?"

TOHRU:  
Uwaaa! What a cute chicken!

SHIGURE:  
To look at all the beautiful young high school girls. gets whacked

YUKI:  
It did it because it didn't want to.

YUKI FAN CLUB:  
The demon chicken is trying to get close to Prince Yuki… but we'll stop it… heh, heh…

UO:  
It just did. You got a problem with that, punk?

HANA:

I sense that it needed to reach the opposite sidewalk… yes…

MEGUMI HANAJIMA:  
It had to according to the curse I placed on it.

KYO:  
To beat that !#$ rat!

KAGURA:  
…To get to the other… **to get to Kyo! Have you been cheating on me, Kyo!**

HATORI:  
I don't know. Now, open your mouth and say "ah…"

MOMIJI:  
An die andere Seite gelangen!

HATSUHARU:  
I have no ide… snap **_You wanna know why? Do you really wanna know why? Then come at me!_**

AYAME:  
To eradicate the rift between itself and its younger brother o!

KISA:  
…

MAYUKO-SENSEI:  
Don't be so informal with the chicken! Call it "Great Teacher Road-Crosser!"

MITCHAN:  
Noooooooooo! Sensei, you promised you'd know why it crossed by now! starts writing suicide note

MINE:  
glint in eye Shall we dress the chicken in THAT dress? Yes, I think that would be very cute…

HIRO:  
Why do you care? Are you saying chickens shouldn't cross roads? Are you saying they're not allowed to? If the animal that crossed the road was a bear, would you still challenge its right to cross the road? Honestly, people ask the most ridiculous questions!

OKAMI-SAN:  
**_I will apologize to the WORRRRRRRRLD for the chicken!_**

RITSU:  
**_I'm so sorry! I had no idea that my very existence caused people such pain by forcing chickens to cross roads. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry!_**

AKITO:  
…Perhaps I shall put the chicken in that special room…… with the butcher…

NATSUKI TAKAYA:  
Oh yeah! I can't wait to play that new video game with a chicken crossing the road!

* * *

Thank you everyone for your kind reviews on the first chapter. I'm very glad that these are actually turning out to be funny; that's very encouraging for a regular angst-writer to hear XD. My psychiatrist glad to hear it too. (Kidding! So kidding XD.)

Oh, and Momiji said "To get to the other side" in German .


End file.
